This is Not What I Think It is, Right?
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Kalau bukan karma, ini apa? Bukan apa yang aku pikirkan, kan?


**Title:**This is Not What I Think It is, Right?

**Summary:** Kalau bukan karma, ini apa? Bukan apa yang aku pikirkan, kan?

**Pairing:** Roppi/Tsuki, Tsuki/Roppi? Ga jelas, bisa dua-duanya.

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** durarara! punyaku. Ada yang percaya? :D

**Bacotan:** Saia ga tahu harus bilang apa tentang fic ini. Pokoknya, Roppi agak innocent dan denial banget. Titik, tanpa koma. Oh, ya. No flame, please!

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

Hm… jadi, biar kurunut lagi darimana asal-muasal masalahku ini.

Mungkin dimulai ketika temanku mencoba untuk menciumku dan aku tidak suka itu. Aku mendorongnya sampai terjatuh, lalu berlari meninggalkannya yang ditertawakan oleh anak-anak sekelas. Lalu, besoknya dia mulai mengumpulkan murid-murid yang tidak menyukaiku, dan penindasan terhadapku dimulai.

Bukan, bukan yang itu. Aku masih bisa menerima keberadaan manusia.

Kalau begitu… mungkin ketika aku kelas enam SD dulu, aku kabur dari guru olahraga yang menyuruhku membuka baju di depannya. Aku merasa itu sama sekali tidak berguna, jadi aku kabur ketika pulang sekolah, ketika dia menyuruhku bertemu dengannya di gymnasium. Aku melapor pada Izaya, kakakku, dia melapor pada ibuku, lalu ibuku melapor pada ayah, dan guru itu dipecat dari sekolah setelah ayah mengancam kepala sekolah untuk memecatnya kalau dia tidak mau ayahku menghentikan bantuan dananya ke sekolah. Lalu, seminggu setelahnya, aku dikuntit oleh si guru itu.

Setelah aku melapor lagi pada Izaya, yang kali ini langsung melapor pada ayah, aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Mungkin dia ditangkap polisi. Aku baru tahu ternyata dia itu punya kelainan. Aku bahkan tidak peduli ketika dia menyuruhku membuka bajuku, sungguh. Aku bahkan belum tahu apa itu 'pedophile' saat itu.

Tapi, sepertinya bukan itu juga ya… karena aku masih tetap senang bermain dengan anak-anak sekelasku.

Ah, kalau begitu, ketika akhirnya aku dijauhi karena insiden guru itu bocor pada saat awal aku masuk SMP? Hm… sepertinya saat itu. Aku membenci manusia-manusia ini yang menghakimiku seakan aku yang salah sampai aku diperlakukan seperti itu oleh guruku. Ya, aku juga tidak pernah peduli, mungkin karena itu mereka malah berpikir aku suka 'perhatian' tidak normal dari guruku itu.

Benar. Pasti itu alasan aku membenci manusia.

Kalau begitu, biar kurunut masalahku yang kedua.

Aku bertanya pada ibu dan ayah, juga Izaya, bahkan Psyche dan Hibiya yang, walaupun lebih tua dariku, aku yakin tidak lebih pintar dariku, kalau-kalau keluargaku punya catatan keturunan penyakit jantung atau asma, atau mungkin lambung, atau penyakit parah apapun. Dan hasilnya? Tidak, sama sekali tidak ada catatan itu. Paling hanya ayah saja yang punya penyakit lambung ringan, dan itu sepertinya diturunkan pada Psyche, bukan padaku.

Lalu aku mencoba mengingat apa saja yang kulakukan yang bisa menyebabkan penyakitku. Tidak ada, aku baik-baik saja. Aku selalu makan cukup, tiga kali sehari, aku tidak banyak mengonsumsi makanan pedas, aku tidak kelebihan berat badan, aku tidak berkelahi, aku belum mengiris pergelangan tanganku dua bulan terakhir ini, aku tidak melakukan apapun yang membahayakan kesehatanku. Inti dari semua itu, aku sehat dan tidak ada kelainan apapun padaku.

Jadi… sebenarnya kenapa badanku sekarang jadi rusak begini?

Jantungku sakit, nafasku sesak, tulangku serasa meleleh, kulitku terasa panas. Semua itu pasti gejala dari sebuah penyakit mengerikan yang tidak, belum, diketahui obatnya, kan?

Tapi kenapa aku hanya begitu ketika bertemu dengannya?

* * *

Semuanya bermula beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia adalah murid pindahan yang pindah dan masuk di kelasku.

"Na-namaku Heiwajima Tsukishima, senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Aku hanya memandangnya dengan ekor mataku, alias meliriknya, sekilas kulihat seorang remaja laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan tegap, walaupun kepalanya hampir selalu menunduk, dengan rambut pirang dan mata merah yang ditutupi kacamata, lalu aku kembali memandangi halaman sekolah dari yang hampir seluruhnya ditutupi daun kering dari jendela (anggap ini sebagai kelebihan duduk di paling belakang, di pojok yang ada jendelanya). Musim gugur sudah sampai lagi, ya…

Lalu aku mendengar sebuah bunyi benda jatuh dan aku sadar, bukan benda, manusia.

Dia terjatuh entah karena apa.

Kelas dipenuhi oleh tawa dan dia hanya berdiri dengan gugup sambil membungkuk minta maaf entah pada siapa karena jatuh itu bukan salahnya. Orang aneh.

Dia duduk di kursi kosong di sampingku. Lalu dia tersenyum padaku dengan wajahnya yang masih merah karena malu.

Aku membalasnya dengan dengusan kecil. Dia terlalu lembek, aku makin tidak suka melihat manusia seperti dia. Dia tidak seharusnya tersenyum seperti itu setelah ditertawakan oleh seisi kelas, bahkan oleh guru yang sekarang mengajar juga. Harusnya dia merasa marah. Bahkan aku sendiri sudah merasa kesal mendengar tawa para manusia di kelas ini, dan lagi, aku memang membenci manusia, ya.

* * *

Istirahat makan siang benar-benar mengganggu hari ini. Karena dia duduk di sebelahku, otomatis orang-orang yang mengelilinginya dekat denganku, dan aku tidak suka dekat dengan manusia.

"Oh, ya, Heiwajima, kenapa ada dua kanji 'pulau' dalam namamu?"

"Ahahaha… a-aku tidak tahu. Kurasa, orangtuaku senang dengan nama itu, jadi aku tidak bisa apa-apa."

Cih, jawaban macam apa lagi itu? Dia harusnya protes pada orangtuanya yang memberikannya nama aneh sama seperti aku protes pada orang tuaku tentang namaku yang aneh.

Apa-apaan namaku? 'Hachimenroppi', yang kalau secara harafiah artinya 'delapan topeng, enam lengan'? Maksudku, apa mereka berdua benar-benar ingin punya anak monster dengan delapan wajah dan enam tangan? Ya, aku tahu maksud mereka baik dengan menamaiku dengan nama yang oh-sangat-indah sekali yang punya arti (bukan harafiah) '_versatile'_, 'pandai dalam berbagai hal', blah blah blah… oh, ayolah, tidak ada yang mengira aku benar-benar suka nama itu, kan?

Aku tidak suka nama anehku. Kenapa bukan aku yang mendapat nama 'Izaya' dan dia yang mendapat nama 'Hachimenroppi', karena, serius deh, dia lebih '_multihanded'_ daripada diriku. Setiap orang tahu dia bisa bekerja sambil makan, sambil mengetik laptop, sambil chatting, sambil tertawa, dan sambil mengetik apapun di _handphone_-nya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, dia akan tertarik untuk belajar menggunakan kedua kakinya juga untuk megerjakan sesuatu, lalu mungkin juga nanti dia tertarik untuk melakukan transplantasi tangan. Dengan begitu, dia benar-benar akan mempunya lebih dari sepasang tangan dan dia tidak harus lagi mengeluh kekurangan tangan untuk bekerja.

Oh, ya, kembali ke masalah nama, kenapa bukan aku yang mendapat nama 'Izaya' yang setidaknya agak terdengar normal? Artinya juga tidak terlalu buruk, namanya itu gabungan antara nama 'Isaiah' dari tokoh alkitab dan bahasa Jepang yang artinya 'yang memperhatikan di kerumunan'. Namanya bahkan bisa dibaca 'Master'.

Atau, kalau tidak, setidaknya 'Hibiya', yang terdengar paling normal di keluargaku. Tidak jelek, singkat, normal, mudah diingat. Tidak seperti namaku yang panjang dengan empat huruf kanji yang lumayan rumit ditulis (kecuali kanji delapan dan enamnya).

Atau, 'Psyche' juga tidak apa-apa, walaupun menurutku agak… euh. Namanya diambil dari kata 'Psychedelic', brntuk kata sifat dari 'Psychedelia', yang berasal dari kata 'psuchē' dan 'dēlōsē', dimana 'psuchē' yang lalu menjadi 'psyche' sendiri berarti 'jiwa'.

Baiklah, cukup keluhanku. Aku harus makan sekarang sebelum bel masuk…

"TENG!"

…berbunyi dan menghinaku yang bahkan belum menyentuh sepotong lauk pun. Tuh, kan, aku bahkan tidak bisa melamun sambil makan.

Aku menutup kotak bekalku dengan kesal. Sepertinya aku akan makan sebentar istirahat kedua saja, deh.

* * *

Ya, sekian _flashback_-ku tentang bagaimana sekarang aku dan dia sekelas, yang terjadi sekitar dua bulan lalu. Dia pindah dari rumahnya, entah dimana, aku tidak memperhatikan, dan, ta-da, dia sekelas denganku sekarang, di Raira Academy dan dia sekarang sedang membalut lukaku dengan perban. Aku mengernyit kesakitan saat dia menekan terlalu keras. Ya, bohong sih, aku tidak merasas sakit, hanya saja aku ingin membuat dia gelagapan sedikit. Reaksinya lucu sekali.

Dan kalau ada yang mau bertanya kenapa kami bisa sedekat ini, jawabannya adalah karena dia tidak sengaja melihatku mengiris pergelangan tanganku bulan lalu, dan sebagai seorang yang tidak suka melihat darah, dia selalu berada di dekatku untuk menghentikan kebiasaanku itu. Ya, mungkin manusia satu ini bisa kutoleransi, deh.

"Ah… maaf… a-uh, k-kau mau membalutnya sendiri? Ta-tapi, tidak bisa ya…."

Tuh kan, manis sekali.

"Sudah, cepat selesaikan saja," perintahku agak ketus, supaya dia setidaknya kesal sedikit. Aku ingin sekali-sekali melihat wajahnya yang marah, tapi sampai sekarang aku belum pernah melihat hal itu.

Tapi, melihatnya marah mungkin agak susah juga, mengingat dia selalu meminta maaf atas segala hal yang bahkan bukan salahnya juga.

Cih… benar-benar merepotkan. Apa dia tidak bisa marah?

Rasa berputar-putar di perutku, rasa sakit jantungku, wajahku yang panas. Semua itu juga sangat merepotkan.

* * *

Akhirnya aku menyimpulkan. Aku kena karma.

Karma. Hukum paling kutakutkan yang bernama karma. Aku mendapatkannya karena aku jahat.

Aku ingin membuatnya marah, padahal marah itu tidak baik. Makanya aku mendapat hukuman penyakit ini ketika berada di dekatnya.

Jadi, untuk menyelesaikan ini semua, aku meminta maaf padanya yang langsung gelagapan melihatku meminta maaf.

"Roppi-san! Kumohon, jangan mengiris pergelangan tanganmu lagi!" teriaknya sambil mencoba menjauhkan tanganku yang memegang silet dan tanganku yang siap diiris.

"Aku sedang meminta maaf padamu."

"Bukan begini caranya…" ujarnya agak tenang ketika berhasil merebut silet dariku.

Eh? Jadi sebenarnya meminta maaf itu seperti apa? Aku menyakitinya, tanpa dia sadari, dengan menginginkan dirinya marah, jadi kau menyakiti diriku sendiri sebagai permintaan maafnya. Salah… ya?"

"Salah, ya?"

Dia mengangguk tegas. Lalu dia tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu Roppi-san berbuat apa sampai harus meminta maaf padaku. Tapi, kalau Roppi-san sebegitu harusnya minta maaf, kumaafkan. Jadi, jangan mengiris pergelangan tanganmu lagi, ya, Roppi-san?"

Aku mengangguk. Karmaku hilang kalau dia memaafkanku, kan?

"Ah, belnya bunyi. Ayo, masuk, Roppi-san."

Dia menarik tanganku dan membuka pintu dari atap ke tangga yang berakhir di koridor kelasku.

Eh? Kenapa ini? Badanku lebih sakit lagi dari yang sebelumnya, wajahku lebih panas lagi… karmanya belum hilang? Tidak, tidak, pasti sudah hilang.

Apa ini kalau begitu?

Jangan-jangan…

Ini bukan apa yang aku pikirkan. Pasti bukan. Aku hanya mengkhayal. Tidak mungkin ini adalah apa yang kupikirkan. Tidak mungkin.

Kan?

* * *

Yay~! Selesai... =w= Tralala trilili, senangnya hati ini. Saia bikin Roppi yang agak innocent dan agak denial. Mudah-mudahan cukup bagus. *harap-harap cemas*

Mungkin saia bikin chappie duanya, tapi ga janji, toh, akhir-akhirnya mereka tetep aja jadian, kan? *taboked*

Ya, saia minta ripiunya aja, supaya saia tahu bagaimana pendapat anda semua tentang fic ini. Okeh?

Ripiunya~! :D


End file.
